Do You Want To Know A Secret?
by Torchwood Prof
Summary: BxJ. New Moon. Bella knows she isn't made for espionage. Yet she still tries to sneak in and see Jacob when he gets sick. Fool-hardy or devoted? She's not quite sure which. Warning: Team Jacob territory. Rating may go up. Work-In-Progress. Read & Review.


Author's Note:

Ambrose: Hello, and welcome to our second Twilight story - our first full-length one, at any rate - "Do You Want To Know A Secret?". Now, we're profoundly Team Jacob, and we would very much appreciate it if all Team Edward supporters or otherwise kept any differences of opinion to themselves. Not that you can't say that the story sucked, of course - just don't say it's because we prefer Jake over Edward. OK? Now, this is a continuation of our one-shot "If I Sang Out of Tune", but you don't have to read that to understand this. All you need to know is that, at the beginning of this fic, Jacob and Bella have been together all of six days. It's set during New Moon, and, around pages 205 and 206 - just before Jacob becomes a shape-shifter, in other words. Literally, in fact. Heh. VERY AU - as in deep, deep romantic Jake-what-are-you-doing-to-Bella AU. So, warnings to you - second time we've written Bella and Jacob, so give us a bit of margin for error? Thanks.

The Professor: Now that we've got that over with - to the disclaimer! Twilight and all people, places, concepts, species', etc that are affiliated with the Twilight universe are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer, and of course all those guys who do the movies probably own a bit too (aside from the real place, of course - can you own a city?). "Do You Want To Know A Secret?", which is pretty much the main muse for this story, is the property of the Beatles, and is from their 1963 album, Please Please Me. Beatles songs seem to fit Bella and Jake's relationship pretty well, so we're following the trend - for now. Any and all other references to outside TV shows, movies, cartoons, books, etc, are not in any way inclined toward encroaching copyright OR making a profit. Phew, now that's done -

Ambrose: Read, enjoy, and review! We want to know what you think - does it suck? Does it rock? Is it worth reading? You know - important stuff. But hey, if you want to vent after a bad day, we're cool with that. Incidentally, the stuff in italics is lifted from New Moon, but in third person instead of first - so it might look familiar. The first part of this chapter is adapted from chapter 9 of New Moon, so no harping on at us - we do realise this. And - cue chapter!

(Start - Chapter 1)

_"No way!" Bella shouted as she jumped out of the truck. "You're done! I can't believe it! You finished the Rabbit!"  
He beamed. "Just last night. This is the maiden voyage."  
"Incredible." She held up her hand for a high five.  
He smacked his hand against hers, but left it there, twisting his fingers through her own. "So do I get to drive tonight?"  
"Definitely," she said, and then she sighed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm giving up - I can't top this one. So you win. You're oldest."  
He shrugged, unsurprised by her capitulation. "Of course I am."_

_-----_

Mike's Suburban chugged around the corner. Bella bit her lip, unsure whether or not to keep her hand in Jacob's, but thankfully she didn't have to make the choice - Jacob let go of hers, seemingly picking up on her hesitation, and sent her a small smile she was quick in returning. "Hang on. I remember this guy." His face pulled into a look of distaste as Mike parked across the street, before making a fist almost unconsciously. "The one who thought you were his girlfriend."

Bella looked at him oddly at the slight growl that she could pick up in his voice as he continued. "Is he still - confused?" Bella's much abused lip was bitten again as she began to realise how the dynamics of her and Jake's relationship had progressed since Mike had first asked her out, and she hoped Jacob was smart enough to know not to hit the perpetually-clueless Mike. She nudged him in the side slightly.

"Some people are hard to discourage." The tone of her voice told Jacob she wasn't talking about Mike anymore. His lips quirked, and he replied, "Sometimes persistence pays off." She gave him a slight smile. "Sometimes." Mike got out of his car and crossed the road. "Hey, Bella." His eyes turned wary as they slid off of her and on to the immensely tall Jacob, and she could see Jake's lips quirk once again - rock could beat paper, water could extinguish fire, but nothing really beat being taller than your not-really rival. _Well, apart from Bella_, Jake amended, before shushing himself.

"Hey, Mike! Do you remember Jacob Black?" Mike shook his head, looking as if he wouldn't want to, and held out a hand. "Not really." Jacob took it, making sure to apply far more pressure than was necessary, with a faux-friendly, almost vicious, grin on his face. "Old family friend." When their grip broke, the shorter teen flexed his fingers, all the while making sure his face didn't show the sting of pain he was feeling.

A sharp ring sounded through the suddenly-uncomfortable atmosphere, and Bella was quick to excuse herself, rushing back to the house to see if it was her father checking up on her. Jacob and Mike spent the ensuing minutes inspecting the surrounding tarmac, both of them perfectly aware that Mike was only here because his 'cunning plan' had fallen through, and he couldn't back out now. Bella soon joined them again, a frown marring her face.

"Ang is sick," she told them glumly. "She and Ben aren't coming." Mike's face grew even more sullen, though Jacob was still his normal self. Mike tried to excuse himself from what was now a truly ruined plan. "I guess the flu's making another round. Austin and Conner were out today, too. Maybe we should do this some other time." Jacob was hardly going to let Mike go easily, sounding rather mocking in spite of his cheerfulness - or perhaps because of it. "I'm still up for it. But if you'd rather stay behind, Mike . . ."

Mike knew this was probably Last Chance Saloon for his relationship with Bella, and he was quick to interrupt. "No, I'm coming. I was just thinking of Angela and Ben. Let's go." He hadn't taken a step toward his Suburban before Bella unknowingly managed to rub salt into his still-fresh wound. "Hey, do you mind if Jacob drives? I told him he could - he just finished his car. He built it from scratch, all by himself." Mike's face, still turned away, turned stony for a second before relaxing as he turned round. He wasn't able to get rid of all his agitation, however - he snapped out a 'fine' and he wasn't able to fish out any fake enthusiasm, his expression turning to disgust as soon as he saw the Rabbit.

Jake still retained his cheer, seeming more comfortable than either Bella or Mike, and settled into the driver's seat of his Rabbit as if Mike wasn't in the back seat sulking. Bella bit her lip again, this time to contain a laugh, before sliding into shotgun. Jacob started the car, before announcing, as if it settled everything, "All right then."

The car was quiet for a few minutes, minus Jacob being his usual self, and Bella began to reclaim hope that all just might go according to plan after all - until Mike changed strategy. He leaned forward, resting his chin on the shoulder of her seat, before, with a hint of petulance, asking, "Doesn't the radio work in this thing?" Jacob's face clouded slightly, either at being interrupted or the distasteful tone in which Mike talked about his car, but he was quick to hit back.

"Of course it does. Bella doesn't like music, though - but of course, you already knew that." Bella nodded absently at Mike's questioning - and incredulous - gaze, though she began to pay much more attention as Mike became just a bit more agitated. "How can you not like music?" She sent him an annoyed glance, and her level of patience showed through her tone. "I don't know. Just - it irritates me, is all." Mike let out an almost disgusted hmph, and Jacob, as he leant forward to change gear, hid a smile - he quite liked Bella when she got agitated. She was just more fun that way.

When they arrived at the cinema, Jacob handed Bella a ten-dollar bill, and was more than happy to fill her in. "Two large Cokes, and two large sweet popcorns, please." She looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "I'm a growing boy. You can keep the change." She rolled her eyes, and tramped off - managing to stay on her feet for once in her life - soon returning with her arms clutching the snacks. Mike trailed behind her, a bag of what looked like chocolate raisins in his hand and a frown on his face.

Bella tried to hand Jake both of the tubs, but she soon realised that Jake had tricked her into having to eat a whole large popcorn tub and Coke by herself - he simply took one one of the tubs and drinks, winked at her, and strolled off to the screen. She huffed - she knew exactly why he was doing this. He had obviously recalled one time, many years ago, when a much younger Bella and Jake had gone to see the first Pokemon movie - on that occasion, she had managed to nearly choke to death on an uncooked kernel, and Jacob had nearly choked to death on his own laughter.

_Leave it to Jake to remember that. _Bella soon hurried off in Jacob's wake, Mike still following her like a downtrodden puppy dog (though the image was ruined by the audible sound of his grinding teeth) and the trio had soon seated themselves in the still-dark cinema, Bella sat in between the grinning Jacob and Mike. "Try not to choke this time around, eh Bells?" Jake whispered, and Bella was glad for the darkness - she was blushing, even though she wished she wasn't. She shushed him as he went to make another comment, and pointed toward the screen - the movie was starting.

-----

"What?"  
"Oh, c'mon! The blood squirted twenty feet out of that guy. How fake can you get?"

Bella sniggered as she began to appreciate the unintended humour of overly-gorey films, and Jacob soon joined her as a couple were speared through their middles by an train. "Thank you for travelling Amtrak, indeed." Jake whispered to her, and she could barely restrain the snort that wanted to escape her. She looked down, looking for the Coke - which she was halfway through by now, seeing as she always made sure she took a drink alongside a bite of popcorn - and saw that Jacob's hand was lounging, in a way that had her sure he had inched it there, on her armrest.

A quick glance to her right confirmed that Mike had done the same. A sudden surge of playfulness bubbled up in Bella, perhaps brought on by the excess amounts of sugar and caffeine in her body, and she jabbed, suddenly and with precision, the centre of Jacob's hand. Her - _boyfriend _(the word still sat in her mind and on her tongue uncomfortably, even if she had agreed to it) - gagged on a giggle as the sensitive skin of his hand was poked, and he sent a half-hearted glare her way. She smiled at him sheepishly, before turning to her right as she heard a moan.

"Mike, are you okay?" Bella whispered, now seeing the layer of sweat coating the teen. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "No," he gasped. "I think I'm sick." He gave out another groan, before standing up unsteadily and practically staggering toward the door. Bella got up to follow him, Jacob copying her movement as if he were her shadow, and she only noticed the sixteen year old halfway up the aisle in the dark. "It's all right, I'll go after him. Make sure he's OK." Jacob went on unheeded, and she groaned lightly, rolling her eyes when Jake whipped his head around as if expecting her to suddenly collapse on the floor.

"Seriously, it's fine - you paid good money for this, after all." Her voice didn't sound quite as sincere as she'd hoped, and Jacob shook his head before she'd finished her sentence. "It's okay. I don't think I can endure another second of 'lights, camera, ketchup' anyway - you really can pick 'em, Bells." Mike wasn't in the hallway, and Jacob quickly ducked his head into the nearby men's room. He drew his head back again, shaking it as he did. "He's in there." Jake rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to interrupt his passionate embrace with the toilet seat, so I think we'd be better off out here."

Bella wanted to be angry, for Mike's sake, but she just didn't have it in her - instead, she backed up against the wall and slid down it, looking across the hallway at the collection of posters that dotted the walls. Jacob followed suit, slouching as his long legs nearly reached the other wall. He turned to her, the movement slightly slothful, and he gave her a smile - she returned it, suddenly realising that it was hardly the first time they'd shared smiles, and she begun to wonder if she was giving Jake the wrong message. She extended an arm, laying it face down between them, and Jacob snapped it up quickly, beaming at her.

"Got a thing for long hair, Bells?" His voice broke into the hallway - apart from the faint noise from each of the screens and the sound of the popcorn, it was silent - and Bella was quick to look at Jacob in confusion, wondering if he was still trying to get her to admit that she _like_ liked him. Inwardly, she grimaced - that made it sound like some kind of kid crush, and she knew for a fact that Jacob's feelings for her were deeper than that. He _did_ tell her on a daily basis, after all.

"You seemed to be pretty caught up in Liam Neeson there - anything I should know about?" His tone was light, teasing, and she scrambled for a retort. "Nah, not really - I don't really like the idea of a man who could garrotte me with his hair." She sent his own long, black locks a significant look, and he looked momentarily thoughtful. Before she could worry about him suddenly grabbing a penknife and shaving off his hair, though, he had re-entered the conversation. "What about short hair, then? 'Cause, y'know, Ewan McGregor's on there too."

She sent him a sceptic look, and he knew not to push it, so the hallway soon lapsed into silence, save the now ever-present sound of Mike giving up the last few hour's worth of food. The noise soon stopped, and the couple had barely got up before Mike, looking truly sick, stumbled out of the bathroom. "Oh, Mike." Bella laid a commiserating hand on the teen's shoulder once more, and his face seemed to light up slightly as he asked, "Do you mind leaving early?" She shook her head, and sent an ashamed glare at Jacob who remarked, with more than a hint of malice in his tone, "Movie too much for you?"

Mike shook his head, looking too sick to be angry, and rasped, "I didn't actually see any of it. I was nauseated before the lights went down." Bella let out a scolding breath. "Why didn't you say something?" He only mumbled back a typically masculine response - that he'd hoped it would pass - and Jacob sighed, before going over to the ticket counter and snatching an empty popcorn basket from behind the unmanned workstation. He shoved it into Mike's hands before helping - though it was more shoving - the shorter teen back to the Rabbit.

The car was off in what seemed like record time - Jacob seemed anxious to drop Mike off before he managed to spill over into the Rabbit - and Bella rolled down her window in the hope of helping Mike out, though she gave a slight shiver. Jake noticed almost immediately, using an unnecessary gear shift as an excuse to lay a warm hand on her shoulder. "Cold, again?" He murmured, and Bella gave a non-committal shrug as he put an arm around her. She looked at him in slight confusion. "You're not?"

Jacob's forehead furrowed, shaking his head, and Bella set the back of her hand over his chest. "You must have a fever or something," she exclaimed as she drew back her hand, shaking it slightly - Jacob was positively boiling! She stole a look at her hand before setting it against his forehead. "How do you feel?" She only frowned at his reply. "Feel fine - fit as a fiddle." She shook her head, and tried a third time, thinking the heat was probably going to Jake's head. He shivered at her touch, shaking his head to remove her hand, complaining, "Your hands are like ice." Her eyes narrowed, but she conceded the point and looked to the back seat to see Mike throw up again. She grimaced at the smell, as did Jacob.

They arrived at Charlie's soon enough, and Bella was kind enough to drive Mike and his Suburban back to his house while Jacob trailed behind to drive her back again. When they arrived, she stole a glance at the clock in the Rabbit's dashboard and blinked - was it really that early? She shook her head, and made to get out, motioning for him to do the same - until Jacob encased her wrist in a gentle but firm grip. She looked at him, barely noticing his sweltering skin, and he seemed to wince slightly. "I would invite myself in, since we're early, but I think you're right 'bout that fever. Feel a bit strange." He swept his hand across his forehead, seemingly surprised at the lack of sweat, before turning back to her.

She was biting her lip again. "Do you want me to drive you home?" Jacob looked hopeful for a second, before he winced again. He shook his head. "No. I don't feel sick yet. Just - wrong, y'know? If I have to, I'll pull over." She nodded tightly, and he looked amused at her obvious concern, before grabbing her wrist again as she made to close the Rabbit door. "I'll do my best to call you when I get in, but there's something I wanna tell you. I, uh, think it's gonna come out a bit corny, though." Bella stopped a giggle. "Jake, we had a moonlit dance on a beach on what was probably the most romantic night of my life. I don't think anything you say could _be_ corny." She felt a pang resonate deep in her chest, but she made sure not to let - _him_, get in the way of Jacob.

Jacob seemed to brighten at that, and he continued on a little braver than before. "It's just that, I know - you're unhappy. A lot. And, maybe it doesn't help anything, but I wanted you to know I'm always here. I won't ever let you down - I promise that you can always count on me." He twitched slightly. "Wow, that does sound corny. But you know that, right? That I would never, ever hurt you?" She nodded before he'd even finished. "Yeah, Jake. I know that. And I do count on you - probably more than you'll ever know." Then, she whispered to him, "I do love you, after all." Again, a pang - but she knew she wasn't lying to him.

At least, she hoped she wasn't.

A beam lit up his face, and she had the feeling he would've probably tried to kiss her if a strange look hadn't passed over his face. "I think I'd better go home now." She sighed, before stepping out of the car (patting him on the shoulder as she went) and slamming the door after her. He started pulling away from the sidewalk, though not before he muttered, "See ya Bells." She frowned as she went - she wouldn't forgive herself if he managed to get into an accident. A second later, a hand popped out of the window in what was unmistakably a wave, and she felt a surge of hope as she waved back.

Soon, the Rabbit was out of sight, and Bella stood on the pavement for a second or two just collecting herself, before hurrying back indoors - she wanted to be right next to the phone when Jacob called.

She didn't know that she wouldn't hear from Jacob for a week and a half, and she wouldn't see him for another week after that.

(Chapter 1 - End)

Ambrose: OK, then! That's the first chapter over and done with - question is, do you guys like it? Now, before you go on about us stealing from New Moon, we've been _adapting_ it. We don't intend to steal it, claim it as our own, or make profit from it. We're simply using pieces of it to make the setting feel more natural, so keep that in mind when you review.

The Professor: So, what did you think? Love it, hate it? Make sure to mention how our characterisations are - we're not too experienced in the Twilight fandom, so give us some leeway, please. OK, see you guys next chapter - _if _you want one. Leave a review, eh?


End file.
